1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bagless vacuum cleaner in general and, more particularly, to a filtration system therefor.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, vacuum cleaners included a disposable bag. During operation of the vacuum, dirt, dust, debris and other contaminants are sucked up out of the surface below the vacuum. Once in the vacuum, the dust-filled air is directed into the disposable bag. The disposable bag, in turn, filtered the contaminants out of the air and permitted the now dust-free air to exit the bag. Once full of collected contaminants, the disposable bag is replaced with a new, empty disposable bag. However, vacuum cleaners utilizing disposable bags have several disadvantages. For example, because disposable bags are opaque, it is often difficult to ascertain whether the disposable bag is full. In addition, replacement bags must be purchased on a regular basis which can be expensive.
Accordingly, bagless vacuum cleaners have been developed. The bagless vacuum cleaners work in a manner similar to vacuums that include a disposable bag. Contaminant-filled air is sucked through the vacuum cleaner and directed into a dust chamber. The dust chamber includes an entrance, an exit, a filter, and a storage area. The filter is positioned between the entrance and the exit of the dust chamber. As dust-filled air is sucked in by the vacuum cleaner, the air passes through the entrance and then through the filter. The filter is intended to remove the contaminants from the air and permit substantially contaminant-free air to pass through to the exit of the dust chamber. In addition, in many cases the filter is designed to remove specific contaminants from the air, such as those contaminants that commonly trigger allergies. For example, HEPA® filters are designed to retain even microscopic particles. The contaminants removed from the air remain in the storage area of the dust chamber. Typically, the dust chamber is clear so that a user can easily ascertain when the storage area of the dust chamber is full and in need of emptying. In addition, the storage area only needs to be emptied when full, rather than completely replaced.
However, bagless vacuums also have disadvantages. For example, as contaminant-filled air is forced through the filter in the dust chamber, various pieces of debris often becomes stuck to the filter. Debris lodged in the filter can negatively affect the operation of the vacuum; therefore, the dust must be periodically cleared from the surface of the filter. While the dust and other debris can be physically removed by, for example, wiping the filter, effective cleaning of the filter requires the user to thoroughly wash the filter. Washing the filter is an undesirable task that is often messy. Additionally, once the filter is washed, it may require several days for the filter to dry, thereby rendering the vacuum cleaner unusable for a period of time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a filter for a bagless vacuum that will overcome the known shortcomings in the art.